


Porcelain

by Magicalconsultingempath14



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teenage Pregnancy, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalconsultingempath14/pseuds/Magicalconsultingempath14
Summary: As pretty as a porcelain doll.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I wrote a while ago that I have decided to put on here

As pretty as a porcelain doll, that's what everyone said she was. Very quiet, polite, sincere but with no strength or intelligence to make her own way. They never said it out loud of course but she could tell when they thought it but she never said it, after all who would believe a silly little doll like her?

She supposed that it was the fact that she was seen as being neither strong or intelligent that drew him to her. He was the type of man that from birth had been raised to believe that every woman was simply a fragile little creature that needed his protection, so it was no surprise that he had wanted a wife who fit the description perfectly. It was love at first sight, on his end. But she appeared to be content with everything; the engagement, the wedding, the wedding night. But he would never see how each night in his embrace the little doll shattered and glued herself back together on promises that tomorrow would be better.

But one cold autumn night as she shattered and pulled herself back together she found that she had run out of glue. There was no more hope, no more dreams of what her future would be for now she knew. She knew of how she would be trapped, locked out of sight in the doll house.

So that night, she slipped out of her husbands arms and crept downstairs to the kitchen, where she got the large carving knife that they used for Sunday roasts and went back to where her captor slept. Then as she loomed over him, a tall dark stranger, all the strength they'd never seen brought the glistening knife up and plunged it down into his chest. It destroyed and tore bedding, cloth and flesh. It pierced his black heart inside his tar filled chest. A single tear leaked from her eye at the thought of the life that was now gone, the life she had just thrown away. But her heart steeled itself and prepared for the task she must do to make her life complete. As she pulled Excalibur out of the stone and placed it at her own stomach, her life flashed before her eyes. Birth, love, life, death in just 16 years went by like pictures on a slide show. When the knife punctured her belly she gasped out the pain but steaded herself and finished the task before the little doll fell to the floor and smashed into a million pieces forever, to never be mended again, her red life force spilled onto the wooden floors and soaked into the floorboards. 

When a maid found the couple the next day she fainted at the scene and a butler called the police and when the post-mortem results came back the dective laughed and shook his head asking "my dear fellow, how can three people have died? There were only two bodies," the coroner looked uneasy and shakenly repiled "well sir, the young girl was pregnant,"

The dective became solemn and slowly said "so she killed her husband and her baby?". The coroner nodded. Both stood in silence as they looked down at the corpse of what once was a doll but now was a mastermind.

So I suppose this is a fine little tale, a sort of morbid fairly tale. With a lesson, of course, that no matter how small or pretty or dumb no woman is just a little porcelain doll.


End file.
